


How does he couple?

by strawberrycrab



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Overstimulation, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrycrab/pseuds/strawberrycrab
Summary: Achilles is a demigod after all... there must be some differences between him and normal men.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 392





	How does he couple?

“I wonder… How does a man like that couple?” 

Patroclus quirks his head a touch towards the conversation behind him. There are little wounded men today, so he focuses on the creation of tinctures and remedies that the medical tent needs restocked—complex things that Chiron taught him back on Pelion. 

The men behind him, on their cots, having been chatting a while now as they recover from their small injuries. There have been plenty of topics before this one, though, Patroclus supposes, he should have expected it would turn to this. 

Nobody can seem to keep Achilles off their tongues. 

“what do you mean?” the second man responds to the first, he had an arrow through his shoulder just yesterday. He seems to be healing well. 

“Well…” starts the first, leg injury, he must have fallen quite hard to twist his ankle the way he did. Patroclus keeps his hands moving but his ears sharp to his words. “Have you seen him?” 

“I don’t make a habit at looking at other men’s cocks.”

“I don’t either! I was just pissin’! And he showed up and started pissin’ too”

A pause “…and you looked” 

“Not because I wanted to! Tell me, do you not see the mountains out of the corner of your eye, even if you don’t mean to?!” 

“a mountain? A bit of an exaggeration” 

“not if you had seen it.” 

Another silence then. Patroclus feels the heat rise on his cheeks; he is sure there must be a show between them—a hand motion to show just how large aristos ancheon’s “pride” is.

“you can’t be serious…” 

“I’m telling you. I saw it.”

And Patroclus has seen it too… has known it, has felt it on his lips, between his thighs, and inside him. He knows the first man is not exaggerating. Achilles is a demigod, there is bound to be … differences between him and mortal men, even in this. 

“well… if that is true… then how does he couple?”

“… those poor women” 

“must hurt…” 

The women, the girls Achilles has claimed only to free them within the myrmidon camp, so that they may not be hurt. No, he wouldn’t with them, that is what these men do not know. Achilles has no taste for women, really, he has no taste for anyone except Patroclus. 

How does a man like that couple? 

Let’s see… 

He is slow, agonizing almost, as he sheaths himself inside Patroclus. His hands roam up and down Patroclus’ chest, his thighs, his leaking cock—it is a tease, he can go faster than this and he knows but he loves the desperation, the labored breath and flushed face of his lover. He wants Patroclus to feel the stretch of his cock, to cherish the moment of their love. This is how he couples. 

He is ruthless. He has Patroclus on his knees, one hand pressing his head into the blankets of their bedroll as he fucks him. Fucks and fucks and fucks so hard that Patroclus’ desperate sobs are loud despite his muffle. Do not stop, he begs him and Achilles does not stop—he will not until he has brought them to orgasm. 

The myrmidons can hear them, but they will say nothing once they come out. They respect their leader; they ignore the rawness of Patroclus’ knees, the gentleness of his steps, perhaps they let Machaon know that his medic has fallen ill for the day. 

This is how he couples. 

Sometimes… there are nights where something comes over Achilles, a heat and fever that he cannot control. He pulls Patroclus on his lap, his broad chest pressed against Patroclus back, he pressed his lips against his love’s throat, kisses and sucks and whispers in his ear and pulls him up and down on his cock.

“you’re so good for me” Achilles croons. “Cum for me.” 

Patroclus whimpers, he is coated in sweat and painfully hard—this will be the third time he will cum and he is unsure if he can. It is all too much, he is overstimulated and fucked out raw. Achilles’ stamina goes on for as long as he wants it to, and he loves to make Patroclus weak and tired in his arms. 

He will do this until he gets what he wants, until Patroclus praises him for being too much, too big and too good and begs him, slack jawed and drooling for his seed inside him, for him to end this now, for him to hold him and make him feel warmed and loved. 

This too, is how he couples. 

There are many ways to do it, Patroclus thinks, even with a cock like Achilles’. These men’s minds are just too narrow to consider them. 

“ah well, someone’s gotta keep the lion pleased” the first man says. 

“harsh work.” The second one agrees. 

Patroclus tunes them out once more, his mind turned to his lover, a smile on his lips. They don’t know how gentle he is, how he always considers Patroclus’s pleasure and takes care to hold him after they are done. They do not know how he kisses, chastely sometimes, as if he is too shy to claim his mouth the way he wants, the way he laughs at Patroclus’ mild jokes, the way he looks at him—softly, proudly. They do not know this of him. 

Though—they are right—someone must keep Achilles, the Lion, the best of the Greeks pleased and Patroclus knows he is the only one who can.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought :>
> 
> I have lots of time to write so if you have any tsoa or captive prince requests let me know! My tumblr is haikyuudoin 
> 
> Feel free to send me a request there if you want! 
> 
> Ty for reading !


End file.
